


At Breakfast

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble as part of a meme I did on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Breakfast

Cullen was staring at her again; well, not her, but specifically he plate. Hadiza did not care overly much in those days, with her constant running about to stitch Thedas back together in whatever means she could.

As a result, her appetite had increased exponentially.

Three danishes, a chocolate chip muffin, and a plate of Antivan sugar cookies later and Hadiza was still ravenous, washing it down with sweet goat’s milk. In truth, she had been encouraged to increase her eating to match how much magic she expended day in and day out.

"I will never understand how you can eat that much and still train right after, love." Cullen said finally, resting his chin on his hand, looking amused and amazed all in the same scintillating turn. Hadiza smiled at him with cheeks stuffed full of a fluffy muffin. The cooks were soft on her, and having learned of their precious Herald of Andraste’s sweet tooth, made sure to have her favorite sweets prepared in the morning. Since their relationship began, Cullen had taken to sharing breakfast with her in her chambers.

She swallowed, and took a deep pull from her cup of milk.

"Oh! That’s easy to explain…" She said with a laugh and Cullen was briefly distracted when Hadiza’s tongue snaked out to catch a drop of milk on her lips. He swallowed hard at the sight of her mouth, laved gently by her soft pink tongue, his gaze following its plush shape as her smile turned into a grin. Briefly, his imagination dulled his hearing as he recalled vividly exactly how many shapes her mouth could make the night prior.

"I suspect that the  _how_  of it is no longer on your mind, Commander.” She said slyly. Cullen blinked and felt his cheeks burn when he realized that a full minute had passed between them. Hadiza said nothing, only gave him that knowing look, and slowly took a grape and placed it in her mouth.

_Maker’s breath._


End file.
